


Just a Date

by Sultcnaaa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sultcnaaa/pseuds/Sultcnaaa
Summary: You never would have thought that Rufus Shinra of all people would have done you a favour. Not wanting to judge a book by its cover you make it to your own task to get to know him better.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that english isn’t my native language, I’m always open for suggestions for improvements :)

Nervously you walked around back and fourth, contemplating if you should just knock on the office door in front of you and get it over with. If the matter wasn’t of upmost importance, you never would have dared to bother Rufus Shinra but he was your only hope to fix the issue. You straighten your skirt, making sure you were presentable before taking all your courage and knocking three times, rather weakly wondering if he even heard it. 

“Come in.“

You heard his stern voice and went inside, feeling vulnerable in his giant office. It was mostly kept in dark tones, carved inside the walls were some gold squiggles. Moving forward towards his desk you repeated the words in your head you were going to say. The Vice-President didn’t even bother to look up to see who entered his office, he kept on reading the documents in front of him. Now feeling a little awkward, you thought about coughing to get his attention but you didn’t wanted to seem disrespectful so you just waited till he looked up on his own. Rufus had discarded his white coat on the backrest of his office chair and his tie was loosened, giving the impression that he must have been here for quit some time. This was the first time you got to take a closer look at him. You see him quite a lot when you walk around in the Shinra building, you always greet the people you knew but since Rufus didn’t respond to your hellos and good mornings you decided to just let him be. While you were deep in thought, Rufus looked up at you. 

“What is it?“ 

Shaking your head, you come  
back to your senses and put on an honest smile. “Hello sir! I hope I’m not bothering you?“ with some small talk you tried to lighten the mood but he kept on looking at you uninterested.  
“...I have a favor to ask.“  
With that the Vice-President put the paper in his hand down and claspes his hands together. “Course you do, everybody does.“ His comment made you feel a little ashamed but you continued.  
“Sir, I wouldn’t bother you if it wasn’t of upmost importance.“ Rufus looked you up and down for a second having an unreadable expression on his face. He motions with his hand to you to continue. “It‘s about Sector Seven 7, lots of constructions are being made. They plan to tear off houses including the bar of a friend of mine.“ Rufus brought his attention back to his papers and started to write something down. “And why exactly should I care about some buildings in the slums?“ You were starting to get frustrated with him, Tseng told you that Rufus was a complicated man but you couldn’t let yourself get intimidated now. “I never asked for any favours, just please this once, simply consider” you said while you hold your hands up in a begging manner, “Why not go to my old man for your request?” you bite your lip “I didn’t think he would care enough.” Rufus stops writing for a second and glances up to you, before continuing with his writing. You were standing still for 2 minutes now, neither of you said anything, the only sound that was heard was his pen. “So... Will you take action?” You asked with the last bit of hope you got in you but even that Rufus knew how to crash. “We’ll see.” As you knew, that usually meant no. You nodded, lowering your head in defeat. “...Thank you anyway, sir” is the last thing you say before leaving his office. After closing the door you leaned back on it, thinking about your friend Tifa and how she had put all of her hopes in you. Disappointed with yourself you straighten up and take a look at your phone to check the time, you still had an hour before you had to go for your daily check ups into Hojos laboratory, great you thought bitterly, this day truly keeps on getting better and better. With one last sigh you head towards the elevators.

A couple days later it was time for you to face Tifa, if you couldn’t do anything about the problem the least you could do was being there for her. While you were heading through the building you saw Reno at one of the many vending machines, looking thoughtful at the display. He heard your steps and as soon as he noticed it was you, he put on a playful smile “Hey Sunshine, where you headin’?” you give him a smile right back “Hi Reno, I’m on my way to Sector 7” He seems to have made up his mind and started to press some buttons on the vending machine. “Cool. Need a ride?”  
“Thanks for the offer but I think I’ll just take the train.” Reno crouches down to take out a can of soda from the vending machine. “Suit yourself, sunshine. But give a call if you change your mind.” He gives you a two finger salute and continues on his way. 

On the way to sector 7 you stared out of the window watching the metal interior of Midgar. You were glad that they gave you enough freedom to explore the city and make some friends, if that wasn’t the case you would probably go crazy in the Shinra building all on your own.  
As the Train came to an halt you hoped off and made your way towards Seventh Heaven. The people seemed to be in a good mood which left you feeling a little better about the whole situation. As you approached the part of sector 7 where the bar was located, you noticed that not even one of the construction workers were present anymore, the last time you were here it was crowded and loud. 

“(Y/N)”

Tifa ran towards you, crushing you with one of her tight hugs. “You did it!” confused you hugged her right back. “I did?” Tifa grabs you by the hand and leads you towards the bar. “I don’t know what you did but the construction plans were cancelled. We need to celebrate!”  
You couldn’t believe what you heard, Rufus actually took your request to heart and prevented the destruction of Tifa‘s bar. “Is everything okay? You look like you‘ve seen a ghost.“ You watch Tifa taking her place behind the counter, getting ready to prepare some drinks. You shake your head replacing your confusion with happiness. “Yes, yes! of course. I‘m so glad everything is back to normal.“ With ease Tifa prepared your favorite drink, showing off her good mood. She sets your drink infront of you before joining you on a stool.

The two of you were enjoying each other’s company till you noticed the time, you didn’t wanted to leave yet but you had to or else one of the turks were sure to appear sooner or later. Tifa accompanied you to the train station and saw you off with one last hug. The drive back home would take a while so you had plenty of time to sort things out. Why did Rufus Shinra help you? you heard rumours about him like no one has ever seen him bleed or cry, it sounded so inhuman but what he did was far form it. What ever may be the reason, you were extremely thankful to him. You had to smile, thinking of a way to make it up to him but how were you going to do that? what could possibly make things up to Rufus Shinra?


	2. The Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some casual Rufus~

Maybe a simple thank you would be enough, what possibly could you give a man who already owns everything. Sitting up, you take a piece of paper out and start to write in an elegant manner.

Thank You!  
love, (Y/N)

furrowing your brows, you contemplated if the love part was a tad bit to much but your writing looked already to beautiful so you left it as it is. It was a bit late by now, if you were lucky you wouldn’t find Rufus in his office, it would save yourself the embarrassment. The plan was to simply put the note on his desk and leave without a shred of evidence. Slowly but surely you proceed to head out to the vice presidents office. Taking out the note and holding it tightly you knock a few times on the door, after your fifth time knocking no one responded. Before entering you looked to your left and right, making sure no one saw you. 

As you were about to place the note on the huge desk you caught movements in the corner of your eye, something slowly approached you. bearing its teeth and growling, you recognised the creature as Rufus guard dog, was it Darkstar or Darknation? not being sure about his name, you dared not to move a muscle as the dog approached you. Closing your eyes you accept your fate. surprised when you feel the dog’s cold nose on your legs you crouch down to be the same eye level as him. He seemed to like you, you caress him happily “Who’s a good boy?“ already knowing the anwser the hound started to get excited and barked. “Woah, keep it down boy.“ amused at his reaction, you keep on petting him. How could such a sweet creature be a guard dog you wondered, it was difficult for you to imagine Rufus being playful with his dog but the thought made you smile. While petting him you noticed his giant collar adorned with spikes, an idea came to your mind, maybe it would be a pleasant surprise if you slipped your hand written note into his guard dogs collar. Agreeing with your idea you do as you thought of, giving Rufus dog one last pet you get to your feet. “Good boy!“ You tell him before deciding you already spent too much time in a place you shouldn’t be. Joyfully you moved to the exit, flinging open the door you ran face first into someone’s firm chest. In shock you backed away, “Are you lost?“ asked the deep voice rather judgmental which you recognised as Tsengs. “Oh, indeed. I‘m so sorry, I‘ll be on my way“, trying to rush past him, he didn’t even let you get the chance as the turk grabbed you by the arm and pulled you back to face him once more. “(Y/N), what were you doing here?“ Tseng asked, looking you straight in the eye, you stared right back but were unable to hold his gaze. “...It won’t happen again. I promise“ you answer truthfully, putting on one of your sweetest smiles. Tseng still staring at you critical before nodding towards the door, signaling you that you were free to go.

A couple days later you decided to head to the Shinra library, happy to spend your day reading. With a good mood you make your way to the elevator, spamming the button to make it appear faster. As the door opened you went inside, swaying to the elevator music you felt it going upwards but stopping again. Your attention was pulled towards the sliding doors of the lift, standing there was none other than Rufus Shinra himself, he noticed you as well and you could have sworn you saw him slightly startled but he got right back to his usual expression, which was always way to stern. Both of you standing in silence as the elevator went upwards. 

“Midgar has a reason so celebrate, it was time for the yearly Funfair at sector 8”  
The tiny TV at the top of the elevator doors exclaimed, the news anchor reported about some festives, showing of a colourful fair from above.

“How pretty.” You thought aloud, admiring the sight of the carnival on the TV. You glanced at Rufus, he was looking at the TV as well. feeling bold you asked him a question, “Have you ever been to a carnival before?” as you asked the elevator came to a halt and the doors slided open, Rufus though took his time to anwser. “I don’t have time for such nonsense.” he replies while leaving the lift. unsatisfied with his answer you hurry after him, trying to keep up with his steps. “I was just thinking we...“, you noticed him peeking over his shoulder at you. “...Nevermind. I‘m sorry for bothering you.“ before you made a complete fool of yourself you decided to leave him be, he probably had more important matters to attend to. As you turned around, going back to the elevator his voice called you back. “You want to go the carnival?“ surprised he would go into that, you nod enthusiastically. Furrowing his brows, Rufus observers you for a second. “But don’t expect to much.“ were his last word before he disappeared behind a wall. Pouting your bottom  
lip, you wondered what he was trying to tell you with that statement. 

You just returned back into your room after another of hojos blood samplings. Never shutting up about the promised land and how they were going to find it thanks to you, such a creepy guy, not wanting to waste anymore time thinking of that greasy man you drop into your bed, having nothing else to do you scroll through your phone. You knew Tifa was working right now, maybe you should give her a call and ask if she needed a helping hand. As you choose Tifa‘s contact on your phone to give her a call a message popped up, you read it out loud.  
“Meet me at the exit, 10pm. Don’t be late.  
R.Shinra”  
Shocked you take a closer look at your phone, wondering if you read that right.  
Did Rufus Shinra just text you to get ready? and how did he get your number? Glancing at the time you noticed you only had an hour left before you had to go to the meet up. Quickly you rush to the shower to get ready.

A black, mat mercedes stops infront of you, the windows were mirrored so you couldn’t glance inside. The owner of the car rolled down the windows, you recognise the person as Rufus. You give him a smile and hop in all excited. While Rufus was driving to the destination you let your eyes roam through his car, it smelled new and from the interior it resembled his office, both having the same colour scheme. To be honest you didn’t think Rufus would drive himself. You glance over at him, amused at the fact that he wore a long grey coat and a white hoodie, he even wore the hood on his head. understandable though, if people noticed it was him they wouldn’t leave him alone. 

"Oh, wow," you breathed, "it's so beautiful." The carnival was loud and filled with teenagers enjoying the evening, families holding their kids hands, and everyone in between. The colours mesmerised you, each ride had flickering lights one different than the other. Neither of you spoke much but nevertheless it was a pleasant mood. As you two walked through the crowd you noticed a chocobo plush at one of the booths, you smile up at it thinking about how cute it was. Rufus followed your eyes, he makes his way towards the stand. “Oh, you don’t have to-“ but he already set his mind to participate at the shooting booth.  
“How much?“  
“That would be 10 Gil mister“ Rufus hands the old man the money and observes the rifle. “You get 15 shots. If you can hit five plates, you win a small prize. If you can shoot that target in the back though you can win the chocobo!"  
He holds the gun steady, his blue eyes focused on the targets in front of him, he quickly pulls the trigger. 

Rufus lowered the rifle and blinked his other eye open, his lips curving into a smug smile as he eyed his targets. He’d hit every one dead center. You let out a gasp, the speed and accuracy in which he delivered his shots captivated you. The old man gives you the chocobo which you gladly accepted. 

Continuing the path of the carnival, you two have already wandered off so far that the sounds were dimmed, only hearing muffled music and shouts from afar.  
“So, what‘s up with those people working for your father?“ you asked him while munching on blue cotton candy you grabbed earlier. Rufus raised his eyebrow at you, not being sure what you meant by that. “Hm, where should I start? Heidegger. He looks like a pirate and what‘s with the horse like laugh?“, amused by your statement, Rufus had to smirk. “Than there is Palmer, he is literally shaped like an egg. I know what I‘m about to say is awful but I hope he gets hit by a truck.“ You weren’t sure but you thought you heard a silent chuckle out of Rufus. “And don’t get me started on Scarlet.“ Clearly enjoying the way you were talking about his old mans employees, Rufus exclaims “I didn’t think you had that in you.“ You shrug. “Well, than you need to get to know me better.“ you tell him while enjoying the cool night breeze, as the two of you enjoyed the rest of your date.


End file.
